


Konahagakure Academy

by EmberLioness



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety Attacks, Assholes Making Bets, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Barbie Doll References, Bullying, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gangs, M/M, Murder, Romance, Sexual Tension, Two Orphans Being Friends, anger issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7025800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberLioness/pseuds/EmberLioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drama of high school knows no bounds. Romance, gangs, cliques, fights, and rumors ravage a school and leave its inhabitants to suffer the consequences.</p><p>This story follows Hana, the somewhat angry and anti-social high school outcast. Hana is a student at Konahagakure Academy, established by the great first Hokage during Konaha's founding. There, she befriends the members of its student body, keeping everyone at arm's length. Especially Sasuke Uchiha—whom she very openly despises and whose pretty boy, loner attitude gets under her skin. When she finds herself the center of his attention, she finds that the boy has a subtle charm to him after all.</p><p>The Akatsuki has reemerged from the shadows. Their intentions are unknown, but they will be clear soon enough.</p><p>(Lauren and Maruka do not belong to me. They belong to my friend. The rest of the non-canon characters belong to me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anger Management

I glared at the clock as time crept by. My hands kept themselves occupied with ensuring that my skirt was kept over my lap suficiently enough to keep everything covered, but even that wasn't enough to occupy enough of my attention that utter boredom and irritation wouldn't creep up. 

Why, of all days, was class taking so damn long!? No, Kakashi-sensei's class wasn't completely unbearable, but I just didn't want to be there.

Today was the anniversary of my parents death. I didn't want to be in school, but I had to be. If I had my way, I would have skipped and lounged around my house all day or sat by my parents grave. Unfortunately, they threatened me with truancy because I had missed so many days. No matter what I told them, nothing mattered. No excuses were taken. Tsunade was a slave driver. It wasn't as though I had failing grades. I rarely had anything below a damn high B, and they never slipped. Not even on days like this.

I frowned down at my class schedule that lay on my book. It was given to me almost a month ago, so I already had it memorized.

All Kakashi-sensei was doing was introducing the Great Ninja Wars—which any person with half a brain already learned very young in their childhood education. He was already saying things that we knew. Nothing I hadn't already heard or read. 

My mind wondered back to my fingers tugging on the hem of my skirt, willing it to be longer. I hated it. It was a mini skirt and all of the girls wore one. Whose sick idea was it!? If I had to hazard a guess, I would say Master Jiraiya, our Vice Principal, but who knew. All I knew was that the stupid skirt got on every last one of my nerves.

I don't like showing much skin. It makes me feel half naked and over exposed. Nori, the old woman who lives in the small house beside mine, always told me how pretty I was and how it was such a shame that I covered everything so often. I would retort with a very sugar coated, "shut it," and move on with my life. I stopped caring about others' advice or counsil a long time ago.

My fingers tapped against the top of the table. My irritation probably flowed off of me in waves, but I didn't care. I just wanted to murder someone. Maybe that would get me out of class. Away from this boring ass lecture and into the real world. 

I knew one douche bag in particular that I wouldn't mind destroying. I could see his raven hair that flared out several seats in front of me, his posture stiff with arrogance. I never understood what any of the females in this school saw in that narcissistic pretty boy. The only thing he had going for him were his good looks and raw talent at jutsu, and even that was only skin deep. He's the poor tragic boy who lost his entire family to a crazed murderer—as if that sob story really affected me. It wasn't as if I had anyone either.

No friends—well there was Lauren, but I don't know if she was quite my friend per say. She sat in front of me. She was sort of pretty when she didn't dress like a slut or weigh herself down in spiked jewelry. Her short, jet black hair was pulled back in a tiny ponytail and she wore her trademark black and red striped, thigh-high socks, studded choker and clashing plaid leg warmers with her uniform. She had one of those bodies that most girls wanted—tall, slender and willowy.

She was sort of dramatic and dark sometimes—often with great reason. Granted, she did practically wear a sign that said, "I'm easy," or "Make fun of me,"—she was pushed around by most of the people in this school. Even I wasn't the most popular here, the outcast that I am, but she was snubbed and shoved away by everyone but me and Naruto. Though, the times that I really shared my sympathy with her were when she would come to school sporting bruises. I'd heard that Child Services had been called on her parents several times because of their abuse, but they never did anything—fortunately, she didn't have any today. And just like any abused kid would, she ran away several times over the years, but she always returned.

Other than Lauren, I didn't really have any other friends. I was acquainted with Naruto, who was quite an outcast himself—an orphan like me and a bit of a troublemaker. He and I got along fine. He could be very annoying or reckless or dimwitted, but he was one of those people that you grow a soft spot for once you get to know them. Heart of gold and all. He also had one of those contagious goofy grins. If I didn't watch myself, he would actually start cracking my poker face.

If you would count him as a friend, I guess I have him too. 

Well, I take that back. There was Riyame too... I was rather well acquainted with her too. She and I weren't around each other much because she was a Sophomore, but she was a rather sweet girl as well. Unfortunately, she was one of those that was an easy target for abuse, and I'm sure that only added onto her self-derogatory views. She was very nice and all, but there were times where she was sort of depressing. It didn't make me want to ditch her or anything, it just evoked a bit of pity, and that was the last thing she needed. She—just like Sasuke—lost her family too. Riyame was just a decent human being, unlike her brother. She—outside of Lauren and maybe Naruto—was the only other thing closest to a friend. 

I didn't care for large groups of friends. All the big groups would do is back stab, lie and gossip like little chattering birds. Friends in general weren't my thing, but I guess everyone had to have a friend at some point in their lives.

I glanced at the clock again. Ten slow, agonizingly long minutes had passed. It felt like longer. We had another fifteen minutes before the bell rang.

Ino Yamanaka raised her hand. Great, a ditzy question.

"Yes, Ino?" Kakashi stopped mid-sentence.

"Why didn't they just kiss and make up? I mean honestly, the Great Ninja Wars were stupid and pointless. Why didn't both sides just give up?"

"It wouldn't be a war if both sides just gave up, Ino pig." Sakura—one of the smart girls in class—sneered. I rolled my eyes. These two were constantly at each other's throats, and it was all over Sasuke Uchiha. Once again, something that was his fault. Stupid pretty boy...

"Well duh, I knew that billboard brow," Ino snapped back, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, "I was just saying that it was a stupid war."

Sensei sighed and answered her question before speaking to them both. "Now, if the two of you are going to continue to argue, you can go to Lady Tsunade's office and she can resolve it." He scolded.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." They grumbled, glaring daggers at each other. 

Like that would stop them for long. Those two... Where to start... Ino was an over jealous, narcissistic snob who thought the world revolved around her. Her ego was inflated larger than the hokage stone monument, and if anyone popped that bubble, they were instantly her enemy. She—other than maybe Sakura or Karin—was probably one of the BIGGEST Uchiha fangirls I had ever met, and god was it annoying. She would obsess over him and constantly tried to hit on him, only to be shut down coldly. That was the only time I ever respected that jerk. She was also considered one of the prettiest girls in school—which, honestly, I never understood.

Sure, she was pretty. Sure, she had a rocking body. But, her fake personality and ugly inside made her horrifically repugnant in my book.

Sakura was...well...tolerable. Sure, she had a bit of an ego, but at least she humbled herself on occasion. She was one of the smartest girls in our grade, and probably held the third slot over all the females. She tended to be a know-it-all, so she did get on my nerves with that. But, She had her moments where I even sort of liked her. She was just way too obsessed over Sasuke for her own good. Her obsession, I could ignore, but it was hella annoying. Even Sakura was pretty though. Considered sort of average, but plenty pretty enough in my eyes.... Thin, gorgeous viridian colored eyes, and a decent personality to match.

I head Lauren let out an irritated sigh in front of me, "Stupid bitches..." She grumbled. I rolled my eyes. At least I didn't say it out loud...

"What'd you say slut?" Maruka barked. Oh god, don't even get me started on that douche bag.

He wasn't your stereotypical gay guy. His grades were borderline failing. He's a total ass hole, nothing redeemable about him what-so-ever. He was crude, dirty-minded, and a slutty crossdresser outside of school—only because the school refused to allow him to wear a female's uniform—which he also pitched a fit over. There were many girls who thought he was good looking, which I didn't see. His personality made him ugly. His lanky body and pretty boy face were only skin deep. 

Lauren glared at him, "Shut up fag." She barked. I cringed; I hate words like that. Yes, I will cuss someone out faster than they can blink, but I have limits. Faggot, the c-word, n-word or anything like that is where I draw the line.

"What'd you call me, dickless cun-"

"Would you shut up and turn around! Stupid dumbass..." I barked.

His icy blue glare turned on me, but Kakashi spoke up, telling me he heard what I just said, "Is there a problem, Hana?" By this point, almost everyone had turned to look to look at me now. A smug look was planted on Maruka's face. He knew I was in trouble. Well, son of a bitch...

"Nothing." I snapped. I wasn't going to blurt out my problems in front of the entire class; they weren't any of their business.

"See me out in the hall please." He said with a sigh. 

I groaned and pushed out of my desk, angrily stalking out the door. I closed the door behind me a little harder than I meant to, but it added some dramatic effect. I glared down the white and red themed hallway.

He was close behind me, closing the door very softly—which paled in comparison to my exit, "What's wrong?" I shook my head and glared down the hallway, "Hana, I rarely have problems out of you, and those rare times are due to some sort of confrontation in the classroom."

"Oh no," I muttered sarcastically, "I'm fine. There's never anything wrong with me." I grumbled spitefully. Granted, Kakashi-sensei was always very good to me, everyone rarely believed me. I was some problem child to most of them. Kind of like Naruto, which gave me an all new sympathy to share with the boy.

"Hana, I don't want to do this, but do we have to go resolve this with Lady Tsunade?" He said in a calm voice.

"No." I said.

"Tell me what happened." 

"Maruka was just being Maruka." I grumbled.

"How so?" He said patiently.

"He's being a douche bag, like always!" I snapped, letting it all flow while I could, "but no...no one could ever believe that the poor, pretty boy Maruka could ever be doing anything wr-"

"Hana." Kakashi sighed, "I know what day it is, and I know that Maruka can easily get under your skin, but you need to keep your temper." I opened my mouth to retort.

"How d'you–" 

"All of us know." He stated, "Just try to keep your temper from now on."

"I will, as long as he keeps his mouth shut and stops calling girls cunts–"

"Hana." He warned.

"I hate the word too, sensei, but I'm not the one who uses it." I argued.

He sighed and ran his hand through his silver hair, "Point understood. Just...try. That's all I ask."

"Yeah," I grumbled.

"I'll talk to Maruka after class," He muttered turning toward the door, "and I'll give him detention next time, just tell me so that I can handle it." I nodded as he opened the door and ushered me in.

I sauntered to my seat and plopped down. Lauren's pale azure eyes were on me after Kakashi passed her in the isle, "What happened?"

"Nothing." I muttered.

"What!? If I had done something like that, I would've gotten in trouble." Maruka bitched, "What the fuck. So what, a loser outcast and a slutty goth are more important than m-"

"Maruka, I swear to god," I barked in a low voice, "If you don't shut up, I will shove my fist so far down your throat that you'll be shitting fingernails for a week." My threat was deadly and nearly silent.

Maruka glared at me, his pretty boy features marred by a sneer, "You're just jealous that I can get laid, slut." I gripped the corners of my desk. I had to keep my temper like sensei said. I couldn't get in trouble. Not on this day. Not over him, so I grit my teeth and sucked in a deep breath.

Lauren opened her mouth, livid and ready to attack him verbally, but I stopped her. "Don't bother. He's not worth it." I nearly whispered. She listened, and turned away from him, tuning back into Kakashi's continued lecture.

"What," This boy had a death wish, "all talk because mommy and daddy wouldn't want you to get your ass kicked on the day they–" I moved before I could stop myself. My pulse rang through my ears, my heart thundered in my chest, and my fist collided with his face before I could stop it.

Somewhere across the room I heard someone yell vaguely, "Cat fight!"

I barely heard them because I had Maruka pinned beneath me, punching and clawing every exposed part of his arms, face and chest. I didn't give him the chance to fight back; my adrenaline was pumping too hard for that. My blood boiled, my vision stained with red and my pulse pounded. I was past the point of no return. 

A few of the students around us cheered as Maruka let out helpless yelps of pain. None of the other students dared try to stop me. They knew they would only get the same fate as the ass hole who I was beating to a bloody pulp.

A pair of arms snaked around my waist and yanked me off of him. I kicked at him a few times and even spat at him before I was forced away from him.

"That's enough!" Kakashi-sensei's voice rang with authority as he kept me away from the slightly bleeding and definitely bruised boy on the floor. "Maruka, get up. I'm taking the two of you to Lady Tsunade, so she can handle this situation. Hana, get out in the hall. I'll be out with Maruka in a minute."

I glared at Maruka, still seeing red before storming out of the class room and slamming the door behind me. My fists clenched tightly as I paced the hall angrily, waiting for Kakashi-sensei to escort me to the principal's office. 

It wasn't long before he was towing a bloody and beaten Maruka from the class room. His arms and face were scratched and bruised. His right eye was blackened and blood was pouring from his nose. His lip was busted, detracting from his pretty boy features.

He escorted us through the halls, walking us by a few teachers—all of which stopped and gave Maruka a bewildered look. Probably wondering what happened, which made me feel a little smug internally. I did that. The smug feelings that ran through me alleviated some of the radiating anger and frustration, allowing me to better realize that we were being taken to Lady Tsunade. Of all people, it had to be her. Some tiny, tingling fear settled into the bottom of my stomach. That woman was so intimidating, she even scared me a little. I could still stand up to her, but I held deep respect for that woman as if she were my own mother.

As we approached her office, I could see—through the wide-open door—that she was sitting at her desk. She looked as though she weren't in a bad mood, so that may help my chances. 

Kakashi knocked on the open door, "Come in." She said looking up. She did a sort of double take at Maruka, absorbing in his beaten state.

She sighed, holding out a box of tissues, "Don't get blood on my floor." She muttered. "What is it this time?" She sighed after Maruka took them.

"A fight." Kakashi stated.

She rubbed her temples, "Sit down." She motioned to the two seats in front of her desk. I plopped down in mine, but Maruka refused.

"I'm not sitting next to her! She's a violent psychopath! She attacked me for no reason–" My blood began to boil again.

"Bull shit!" I barked, "I didn't 'attack' you for no reason, idiot-"

"Enough, both of you." Kakashi-sensei popped us both on the back of the head.

"I can handle it from here, Kakashi." Tsunade grumbled. Kakashi nodded before stepping out of the door and closing it behind him. 

"Maruka, sit down." He was about to refuse, but she gave him a deadly glare, "Sit down." He heaved a disgruntled sigh and obeyed.

"I want to hear your story first." She barked at him.

"Like I told you, she just attacked me. I didn't even do anything to her! She's a violent psychopath that should get locked up." He growled.

"What-" I snapped.

The principal gave me a dark glare, so I stopped speaking, "Really? You're telling me that she attacked you without provocation. Why else would she attack you?"

"I dunno," He snapped, "Maybe because she's jealous of me–" I barked out a laugh, "What!? It's true! We both know it."

"Enough." She barked, "Hana, let's hear it. What's your story?"

"He was talking crap after I got in trouble for telling him to shut up." I barked.

"That's all?" She raised a brow.

"Then his dumb ass—"

"Language." She barked.

"Then he brought my parents into it when I ignored him," I continued, editing my previous statement, "so, I lost it." 

"See!" Maruka pointed at me dramatically, that annoying whine in his voice, "She LOST it. She's a psychopath! She can't control herself-"

"You don't deny bringing her parents into it?" Tsunade dared.

"N-What!? No, she's—gah!" He barked.

"Fine." She stated, "Both of you have a week of detention with Might Guy, no exceptions." I shrugged, not caring. At least he was in trouble too...

"What!?" Maruka shouted, jumping to his feet. "I'm the victim! I'm the one she attacked! I'm the one that will be scarred for life because a psycho jumped me! Not her!"

"You provoked her by bringing her deceased parents into a confrontation, so you are just as much at fault for running your mouth as she is for attacking." She combatted.

"B-but-" He sputtered.

"No buts. You are going to detention or I will add to your punishment." She growled, "Now, go." As I started to stand, she stopped me, "Hana, you stay. I need to speak to you alone. Maruka, you go. Don't slam the door on your way out." She ordered.

Maruka stormed from the office, grumbling obscenities under his breath and shutting the door hard.

"Hana," I glanced up into her intense caramel eyes. "You need to get your temper under control."

"I know, I know. Kakashi-sensei has already given me this lecture." I grumbled, "I just can't—no, I won't sit by when he brings my parents into it. I don't care what he says about me. I can imagine hitting him then, but not my parents...or Lauren either."

She sighed, "I know, and I know today was the hardest to stomach it, but you need to keep your temper within school walls. Outside of school, I can't say anything." I couldn't help but sense an undercurrent in her words. Was she telling me to wait until after school? She couldn't be...but at the same time, it is Lady Tsunade.

"You're the Hokage aren't you?" I muttered. She doubled as the Principal and the Hokage of Konaha, so she could say something.

"You would have to be caught." She stated simply. To any other, this would sound like a normal statement, but I had the feeling that Maruka got on her nerves as well. He was sent to the office at least once a week for starting fights—he just usually got out of trouble by giving some sob story. And those he provoked were so prone to attacking or beating up others that he would be believed. He should have known better than to pick a fight with me.

"Can I go?" I muttered cautiously.

"Yes, just be more careful." She said. I stood and walked out. Wow...Now I remember why I like her.


	2. The Outcast and the Goth

So, I started the day with getting a heaping detention under my belt. Great... Though, I did have the satisfaction of getting to beat the living crap out of Maruka, and that brought me great pride. Others have tried to beat him up, and many have succeeded, but none have succeeded in securing the he got the same sentence they did. The bell was going to ring soon, so, as I strode out of her office, I held my head high. Even as I entered Kakashi-sensei's classroom to grab my bag as the bell rang. I could still feel the blood that gushed out of his nose on my fists and under my nails. It made me a little smug to say the least.

Lauren caught up with me after class, "Dude!" She chimed, a wide grin plastered on her face, "I bet that cock sucker is steaming right now!" She did a fist pumping motion in the air.

"I'm sure." I muttered. 

Lauren sighed, "I wish I could've stayed in Kakashi-sensei's class a little longer." Her blue eyes glazed over with her regular dreamy look. I rolled my eyes because the more she thought about it, the redder she became. 

"You better keep whatever fantasy your sick mind is cooking up under wraps because we need to get to Asuma-sensei's class." I said.

Her face flushed even deeper, "Sh-shush!"

I rolled my eyes, "Let's go."

I walked a little ways down the hall—Lauren following behind me—until I reached room 106. This was Asuma-sensei's class room. He was a good enough teacher. He would occasionally forget and light up one of his smokes in class, and have to put it out after he took a puff from it and remembered we were in school. So, many would assume he was very laid back, and for the most part, he was. The only time that changed was when he absolutely HAD to be serious.

As we walked in, I sat at my lab table near the back of the class. Lauren was my partner, but only by luck. Asuma changed them every two weeks, and today was the two week mark. I could only hope that he didn't shove me in a group with Maruka or Uchiha. 

Lauren leaned against the table, her eyes glazing over with that dreamy haze. I shook my head. She'd had a crush on Kakashi-sensei since elementary school. She didn't have him until high school of course, but her fantasies still ensued. And knowing Lauren, I wouldn't want to be in her mind when she was having those fantasies.

I never saw any use in having crushes. I've only had one in my life. I haven't had one since. He was my first crush, and I'll never forget him. It just disdains me to admit who he's related to. 

It wasn't long before my parents were killed in that drive-by shooting. I was young at least four or five. I was impressionable and, unfortunately, innocent. My mom worked at the Uchiha family's police station. She worked as the receptionist at the front desk, so I got to come to work with her on occasion. The Uchiha family came to see me as a sort of mascot, and many of them became fond of me. So, I went as much as I could.

There was one time that I sat by my mother, coloring pictures for the officers in the station. They always seemed to like them, and I loved to present them to them. That day in particular, I'd decided to draw a portrait of Fugaku Uchiha, the chief of police. He was one of my mother's favorite officers. He was a father of three children and the figure head of his clan.

He walked in one day, his eldest son and child by his side. This boy was very handsome, even at the age of nine. His jet black hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and his onyx eyes were intense, yet still compassionate. He accompanied his father through the door. I didn't pay much attention to him until I ran up to the chief and handed him the—rather cartoony yet still accurate—portrait. I was tiny, even at the age of four, so my tiny arms stretched the picture up into his hands.

"Is this for me?" He had asked. I nodded excitedly as he smiled softly, "Thank you, Hana. This is a very good picture. I think you've got some talent." He turned to his son then, "Itachi, why don't you keep Hana company for a moment while I go put this in my office."

I looked up to him as he said, "Yes father." I can still feel the blush that rose to my cheeks then as if it was yesterday. Sometimes, if I don't catch myself, that blush rises to my cheeks and I have to squelch it before anyone notices.

His onyx eyes dropped to my face and he smiled, "You must be Hana." He crouched down so that we were nearly the same height, "My father's spoken highly of your drawings. Perhaps you'll draw me one sometime?"

I nodded, giggling like a little girl with that ridiculous crush. I still remember every smile, every kind word. He was my first crush, and always will be. I even drew him a portrait, which I doubt he kept. But when he smiled and thanked me, I felt like the most important person in the world.

I was sucked into reality when Asuma-sensei walked into the room, "Alright kiddos, Today is the day you change partners." I hadn't even realized that the class had filled up with other students.

I could see the hopeful gleam in many of the girl's eyes as they peered hopefully at Sasuke. I knew better. Asuma usually put those together who he thinks would work well; therefore, many of us were together more than once. Lauren and I had been paired at least one time before because it was very clear that we worked very well together. 

"Before any of you get any ideas, I would just like to remind you that I am the one who picked the partners, so don't be getting any ideas." He stated, a smile on his face and an unlit cigarette between his lips. He began to read off names, and many of the students' faces fell around the classroom when they weren't put with their friends or crushes.

The first set of names that stood out were, "Maruka and Shikamaru." Maruka fist pumped and let out a tiny cheer. The second set were, "Lauren and Shino." I stifled a laugh at that one. 

Lauren stood up to move to where Asuma pointed as Shino sat there, "Just...don't get any ideas walking beehive." Shino didn't react; in fact, he ignored her. I forced down the laugh as the last set of names caught my attention.

"Hana and Sasuke." I stopped dead, my stomach dropping into my stomach. My legs felt numb as I looked disbelievingly at Asuma.

"What!?" I sputtered. He pointed to where we were to sit. Sasuke moved but I had to force my legs to comply. They were as heavy as lead as I grabbed my messenger bag and ambled over to the table. 

I sat down and he visibly cringed away from me. I couldn't even feel the anger that would normally be pulsing through me at his response. I felt numb, dead almost. Of all of the people in this class room, Sasuke was my lab partner. A lump of embarrassment formed in my throat, and I didn't bother trying to force it down. I hated this boy and he hated me. It was very common knowledge, and not many forgot it. I despised this boy more than even Maruka, and I really detested him.

I kept my head in my notes as Asuma-sensei carried on with the lesson. I didn't participate, didn't speak, didn't look anywhere but my notes—which were practically a perfect copy of every word he had spoken. This feeling of dread spread rapidly. These next two weeks were going to be miserable. Unfortunately, Asuma-sensei docked points if you didn't try to work with your partner; otherwise, I would completely ignore the douche bag. But, I couldn't. My grade depended on it. 

I could feel the eyes of many angry girls as they bore into my back. I wanted to be one of them right now, so they would have to sit next to the douche bag wonder. I would love to be Maruka and sit by Shikamaru. Sure he was lazy, but he was tolerable. Hell, I wouldn't mind sitting next to Naruto, the hyperactive knuckle head. I would've rather sat anywhere else but here.  Speaking with Asuma-sensei about it would only make him extend my sentence and force me to sit by him until we learned to "work together." So now, I was going to have to stick this out like a survivor.

The rest of the class was agonizingly slow. We sat at opposite edges of the table, keeping as much space between us as possible. I was yanked from my own mind forcefully when sensei announced something about a project.

"Your assignment is to do a joint report on the properties of—" I tuned him out at this point. He wrote it on the board, and it was a joint project. That meant I would have to work with him on it. My luck, was horrible. 

When the bell rang, Lauren met me in the hall outside of class.

"Bad luck getting stuck with Uchiha." She muttered as he passed.

"If doesn't speak to me, I won't speak to him." I concluded irritably. This day just couldn't get any worse.

We walked a little further down the hall to Kurenai-sensei's class. She taught Jutsu 101, so her class was very big. In front was the class room, and the back was the area where we sparred and practiced our jutsu honing skills. We had leader boards for each grade. Our grade was the junior class, so, of course, we had our own.

Of course, the pretty boy was top of the scoreboard in jutsu training and raw talent. Sakura was top in chakra control. Uchiha in genjutsu—only because of his stupid Sharingan—and ninjutsu. Kiba, shockingly, held the taijutsu for the juniors. I was average in most of them, except in taijutsu, where I faired relatively well. I'd always been decent in sparring if they weren't too much bigger or smaller than me—which says a lot because I'm somewhat small in height, probably the shortest female in our grade. 

"Okay guys, file in." Kurenai ushered us to the back of the class, "Don't bother sitting down, we're going to be sparring today. If you've already sparred in Gym this week, I'm sorry." She walked to the center of the navy blue sparring matt. "To make it worth your while, we're going to have a tournament over the next hour. Whoever has the most defeats, wins some points to go toward their status on the leader boards."

There was a soft murmur of excitement around the room, "Great..." I heard Lauren mutter spitefully. She was never much good at sparring. She was always docked because she fought dirty. She'd always use the excuse that it wasn't going to be fair in the real world, and more points would be docked from her grade. Needless to say, she's got a pretty low grade in Jutsu 101.

I smirked at her, "Can't handle a little challenge?"

"What," Lauren smirked back, "S'not like you can beat me."

"I beg to differ." I glanced up at our instructor. 

"Now, to ensure that there isn't any rigging to ensure wins, we'll be using the computer to randomly choose opponents. When one is defeated, they will be taken from the database." She said, "Any questions?"

"How far can we go?" Kiba was the first to pipe up.

"Clarify, Kiba." Sensei smiled lightly.

"I meant, how far can we go before it's considered fighting dirty?" He and Naruto smirked at each other.

"No blood or bone breaking. No biting and clawing, of course. No smothering or suffocating. No doing anything that can endanger your opponents life. No weapons—yes, Akamaru is considered a weapon." She said cutting Kiba off, "If the opponent forfeits, you're to accept it. Once you forfeit, you only get one chance to withdraw it. If you don't accept their forfeit, you are eliminated and your opponent wins by default. By now, you know the rules. I shouldn't have to tell you what fighting dirty is. I'm sure some of you have mastered it."

I couldn't help but think that was aimed at Lauren.

"Alright," Kurenai-sensei chimed, "Why don't we see who our first two opponents are?" 

Some of them were random students. Then Sakura was paired with another—she won. Ino and another—she won. Naruto—won. Sasuke—of course he won. Kiba won. Shikamaru forfeit—not shocking. Shino forfeit. Maruka won. Lauren lost. 

By the time it reached around to me, I was fired up. My name was the last to be called, and I was getting antsy. I didn't know the boy that I was up against well. Didn't know his name, didn't really care to. His pale brown hair, brown eyes, and scrawny frame was unimpressive to say the least. The only thing I probably needed to watch were his long—and probably boney—arms.

When it really came down to it, I won. By a landslide. He wasn't very steady on his feet and what little stability came off as clumsiness, so he was easy to trip up. That eliminated half of the class of thirty. fifteen left. 

The next two were Maruka and Sakura, "Sorry, not going easy on you, sk-" He lost by default because of his language. I felt smug, especially since he carried the marks from my beating. I did that...

The next two were Ino and Kiba. Kiba won, of course. Naruto got paired with poor Hinata, so he only won out of sheer luck. Eventually there were only two of us left who hadn't sparred. I was one of them, and the other was another boy I didn't recognize. I took him down with a little bit of struggle this time.

The hour continued like that. Eventually it was down to six of us. Me, Naruto, Kiba, Uchiha, Sakura, and a boy named Hazaru—a transfer student from the Kumorigakure Academy in Kumori, the Shadow Village.

The first two were Sakura and Hazaru. Surprisingly, she won with sheer strength alone. He gave her quite a struggle, but it wasn't enough. Next was Naruto and Kiba. Their power struggle went on for what felt like forever. There were some moments when you'd think that the hyperactive wonder would win, but then Kiba would counter him and the tables would turn. Their spar was at least ten minutes long before Naruto finally tired Kiba out. They were both nearly out of energy, so he won in a short burst of energy. 

Then, last. It was me and...and...you've got to be freaking kidding me. The last two to spar were to be me and the little Uchiha pedigree. The dread continued...

As I started to step onto the matt, the bell rang. I let out a sigh of relief. This wasn't going to be pretty. That much I could tell already.

"Alright, this match will continue tomorrow." Kurenai said, dismissing everyone. There was a dejected murmur around the classroom.

"Man, and I wanted to see her take him out." Naruto gave me a goofy grin and a large thumbs up.

I felt grateful, but I knew that if I charged in arrogantly, I would lose. 

Lauren met me outside, "Can you believe it!?" Her face was set in a scowl, "I fucking lost! One of those weirdos beat me!"

"You're calling people weird?" I said skeptically, raising a brow.

"Well—shut it." She pouted. We walked several doors back up the hall to room 104 where Iruka-sensei taught math.

This class was the worst. I hated it with a fiery passion that wished death upon those that created the subject. Math had to be my worst class. There were times when I barely carried a B in there, and I would have to study with Ebisu-sensei—our Literature and Linguistics teacher. 

As if math wasn't bad enough, Ebisu was and is the WORST tudor EVER. He expected us all to get everything the first time he said it, without fail. If we didn't, he treated us like incompetent morons that didn't know our left foot from our right. If, by some freaky miracle, we got it the first time, his praise was a lecture on how well studied you have to be to become a Hokage—like anyone but Naruto cares about that. And then to top it all off: Everyone knew—Naruto just pointed it out—he was a closet pervert.

Don't get me wrong, Iruka-sensei is an amazing teacher. I just hate math, and unfortunately, I don't really have anyone to go to for help at home. To be completely honest, I don't have the guts to actually raise my hand and ask questions in class. Half the time, I let Lauren do it for me, but I still have to explain it to her later after I've gotten it. Otherwise, I just discreetly go to tutoring during study hall—which, luckily, Ibiki doesn't make a big deal out of. (Now, if it were Anko, that would be a different story, but I got Ibiki's hour.)

I sat in my desk at the back of the class room. This was where all of the slackers or not-so-smart kids sat. I fell under a different category, I just sucked at this subject. I took notes on the trigonometry and trajectories lesson that Iruka wrote on the chalk board. (This tall board expanded across the whole front half of the room, enabling him to use most of the wall to teach. I thought it was a little excessive, but his lessons are usually in depth.)

The bell rang when the board was about half way covered with chalk writing and notes, "Alright, no homework tonight, just study your notes and be ready for a quiz tomorrow." There was a groan of disapproval throughout the classroom, "Would you rather have homework?" He challenged.

"No!" Several people called out.

"Then study." He said simply, turning to the board. I rolled my eyes, never really participating in his class-wide banter. My eyes traveled down to my notes. Almost an exact replica of the board with a few tweaked words or doodles on the side of the page. At least I could partially understand them...

Study hall was the normal boring hour. I spent most of it trying to explain what we'd just learned in math class to Lauren. Unfortunately, every time I'd managed get her attention, I'd lose it because she'd get distracted by my doodled pictures on the edges of my paper. I would have to fight to draw her attention back to me.

"The picture doesn't have anything to do with it." I sighed irritably for the fifth time.

"Then why is it there?" Lauren challenged. I let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Because I was bored."

"But-"

"If you don't pay attention and quit letting your ADD kidnap you, I'm going to punch you in the boob." I snapped.

"Ow." She pouted, guarding her chest.

Naruto scooted closer to us, "Psst, Hana?"

I glanced at him, "What's up?"

"Did you get the last part of the notes?" He muttered, thinking he was being stealthy.

"Yes." I said.

"Can I copy it? I got most of it," He assured me.

"Yeah," Naruto did a little fist pumping motion as I handed him my paper. He turned it over to the back and began to copy my clean and orderly notes. I glanced at his paper and I cringed. Chaos. That was the best way to explain it. His messy handwriting on top of the disorder of his notes made it difficult for me to read, especially from this angle. From now on, I would just have him start copying mine, word for word.

I turned back to Lauren to start helping her again. She had very neat and narrow handwriting, but her notes were chaotic too. I was starting to hope that Naruto would hurry up.

"Hey, Hana?" Naruto muttered, there was clear amusement in his voice. 

"Yeah." I said absentmindedly, too focused on Lauren.

"Why's there a picture of Sasuke's cut off head on your paper?" He gave me a cheeky smirk.

I ignored the warming of my cheeks, "Because there is. Why?"

"What does that have to do with math?"

"Nothing, smart ass. Just copy the notes and give them back." I muttered spitefully.

"Can I draw it on mine?" He snickered.

"N—I don't care." I sighed irritably.

"Sweet!" I rolled my eyes. 

Lauren peeked over his shoulder, "Well I'll be damned...there really is a severed pretty boy's head drawn on your paper."

"Pay attention damn you." I grumbled.

"Okay, okay, wouldn't want cha to punch me in my boob." She teased.

The rest of the hour passed and when Naruto finally gave me back my notes, the bell rang. I put my notes in my messenger bag and walked with Naruto and Lauren to the courtyards to eat lunch.

The court yard was at the very center of the school, right outside the cafeteria. One nice, warm days like this, students could eat and hang out for an hour in the court yard. As long as we cleaned up after ourselves that is... We could even leave and come back if they had a senior's pass or a teacher's permission. There were still some people that preferred to eat inside, but today was too great of a day to pass up, and we took advantage of it.

Luckily, the yard was huge. It ran almost the length of the school. And, since it was at the very center of the school, student's from the University could use it too. (Konaha High was connected to Konaha University by two narrow hall ways and this court yard. I, personally, didn't care, but there were many student's that threw fits over it because many of those from the University were either big or intimidating. They didn't bother me.)

There was a large cherry blossom tree in the center, it was already blooming and budding, littering the yard with its pretty petals. Naruto usually ate lunch with us. Occasionally, Kiba, Hinata, or even Riyame would sit with us, but today, we sat alone beneath the tree. 

I pulled out my homemade lunch of rice dumplings. Naruto had his signature Ramen, of course. As he pulled it out and opened it, he let out a sigh of longing, "Ah—still warm."

Lauren gave us both a look of slight reproach. She didn't pull anything out. There were days when she didn't eat. Her parents were either too drunk or too hungover to cook for her—leading me to believe that she wasn't much of a cooker—and she didn't have any money to buy food from the cafeteria. 

Naruto didn't seem to notice until I gave her over half of my lunch. Lauren's eyes lit up, "Are you sure?" As she looked over the food, a little drool began to slip from her mouth.

"Yes," I muttered, "I wouldn't have offered them to you if I wasn't."

"But won't you be hungry?" There was earnest guilt ringing through her voice.

"No," I lied, "I won't eat it all anyway." Naruto gave me a hesitant look. He knew I could eat quite a bit, but he didn't say anything.

"Here, have some of my lunch," Naruto smiled, "You need to eat more than that Hana." 

"I'm good. Eat Naruto." I muttered. I knew I could just eat a larger supper when I got home. I didn't need so much food. Lauren needed all of the food she could get. I've been able to see her ribs in gym class for the past few days, and I'd started to get worried. I was chubby, I didn't need more food—or at least I thought so.

Naruto hesitantly looked down at his Ramen, it was one of his favorites and he was salivating as much as Lauren was at the moment. I rolled my eyes and heaved a sigh, "Just eat."

When they both dove in, I couldn't help but crack a smile.


	3. Pretty Boys Are Douche Bags

Next class was Health with Miss Shizune. The class room was further down the hall in room 110. The desks were facing each other, the girls on one side, the guys on the other. The amount of girls in the class was nearly even to the amount of males, but the guys had one or two on us for once. 

As we approached, there were pairs of students holding—rather life like—baby dolls. Some of them looked disdainful, some uncomfortable, some were actually kind of smug—and in an arrogant way. I gave Lauren a bewildered look and she shrugged.

We walked in and took our seats.

"Good afternoon class." Shizune chimed, "I'm glad to see your smiling faces today," There were a few groans of acknowledgement, which I brushed off. She was only so chipper because we were going to get a project in her class today too. That was the only time she was overly excited. Usually, the projects were sort of cool or interesting, so I was actually interested to see what we'd be doing.

"If you haven't noticed any of them already, You're all going to become parents!" The class became dead silent.

"What." Lauren gave her a horrified and dumbfounded look.

"That's right," She smiled writing out the project on the board, "You and a male partner of my choosing will care for a baby. Not a real one of course—only a doll, but you'll still have to care for it like it's a real child outside of school."

"Why can't we choose our own partners?" Someone—Ino I think—protested.

"Well, that would be unfair. There would be a classroom brawl over your temporary baby's father." She smiled knowingly. Smart woman. "Now, I'm going to read off the names of your partners. There is one or two more males in this class than females, so you will get an alternative assignment if you don't wish your partner to be male."

I could see Maruka's face light up in hope across the room. Part of me wished that he would be paired with a female just to spite him, but then I started feeling bad for the poor girl that would be stuck with him. Then I started hoping it wasn't me. Same with Sasuke. 

Definitely not Sasuke... I prayed silently.

"Now, as I read off your partner, I want you to go sit by them." She said, "Once I call out the name of your partner, there will be no switching. None what-so-ever. If you don't like your partner...well, tough. And if you don't like it then, you can go to Lady Tsunade."

There were only a few names that stood out to me as she called them systematically, "Kiba and Hinata." Kiba waved to her as she moved next to him. Then, "Naruto and Sakura." I thought Naruto was going to die from happy dancing as he sat by her. Several more names were called, until, "Maruka and Lauren."

The color visibly drained from both of their faces, "What!?" Both of them shouted. There were several girls around me who, for once, gave her looks of sympathy rather than disgust.

"Go." Miss Shizune ordered softly. She continued reading off names as Lauren angrily sat by Maruka. She called out several more names, "Ino and Sai... Kagame and Hazaru..." She was nearly running out of students, and Pretty boy and I still hadn't been called.

I began to pray silently again, "Sasuke and—" Please don't be me, please don't be me... "-Hana."

"Oh—fuck me..." I muttered under my breath.

"You're so lucky..." Sakura said to me quietly.

"I'd trade with you any day." I grumbled as I stood. It wasn't like he was getting up anytime soon. I sat in the empty desk next to him as Shizune finished calling out names and offered the last two an alternative assignment. 

"You do your part, I'll do mine, Uchiha, and everyone's happy." I grumbled.

"I could say the same for you." He grumbled back.

"Now, there will be some rules." Miss Shizune announced, "You'll trade off with your partner everyday, so today, the mothers will have it, and the next day the fathers will have it. During the day in school, the child's monitor will be off. After school, it will be turned on—and it keeps time, so don't try to trick me." She said. "After school, you'll care for it, dress it, feed it, and everything else that parents do—including changing its diapers." There was a groan of detest from some of the boys, "You even have to trade off during the weekends."

"When does the project end?" Sakura muttered solemnly.

"Next Monday, so you have five or so days." She smiled, "The teachers will keep an eye on things for me, so that means you can't neglect your children." 

"Great..." I muttered irritably. I leaned as far away from the pretty boy as I could manage without seeming obvious. I could feel the glares from girls around the room boring into me from all around, but I didn't want to be in this situation either.

What was it with teachers and randomizers thinking that Uchiha and I are a good idea? We're like matter and anti-matter. We don't create, we destroy. Our cooperation could literally prove dangerous for everyone in the school. All I knew was, the day we get along, will be the day pigs fly.

Lady Shizune wheeled a cart with a box on it from behind her desk. As she passed each pair, she paused for a moment, almost as if to specifically pick out the doll that looked like the parents. And the way she so meticulously chose them, I wouldn't be shocked if that were true. I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't laugh when she handed Lauren a child that looked like it could possibly be a result in her mating with Maruka. The irony in it was enough to make anyone laugh at this odd couple.

Poor Lauren, she looked so miserable and awkward with a baby—doll or not—in her arms. Most of the girls looked rather comfortable, most of them seeming to know the proper way to hold a child. 

When Miss Shizune stopped in front of us, she paused a little longer than she did for most couples. Of course, most couples didn't make it apparent that they were trying to sit as far apart as they could possibly manage. Even Sakura sat relatively close to a jubilant Naruto, so I'm sure we were an odd couple to behold.

She pulled out a blanket wrapped doll with raven colored hair and placed it in my arms. It was one of those dolls whose eyelids opened and closed. It's eyes were a chocolate color, which told me that she was choosing them based on their parents appearances. Great... The child could have been created by us... Even better. I have a child with Sasuke Uchiha. As if other girls didn't hate me enough. Now, they'll hate me because my baby daddy is the junior class' hot shot pretty boy. 

Great... Super... Wonderful.

Naruto caught my eye cross the class room and gave me an apologetic look. I just scowled in return. I didn't want to be me today. I would love to be Sakura right now... At least I know Naruto would give it his all, and I might actually find it tolerable. But, I just had to be paired with Sasuke Uchiha. 

I could't help it. I sulked the entire rest of the class. Nothing anyone said helped me. All of the glares on my back only added onto the weight of my sense of foreboding that this unfortunate turn of events gave me.

The next class of the day was Literature and Linguistics. Ebisu's class. I absolutely detested this class... Not that I didn't do well or anything, but Ebisu was the worst teacher on the face of the planet. It was fortunate that I was very well educated before this class. Otherwise, I would be stuck like most of the students in this class that hated to listen to him drone on in lecture after lecture. Sometimes, I could have sworn that was all he knew how to do. If it wasn't a long, boring ass lecture about the actual subject matter, then it was about studying. If it wasn't about studying, then it was about the Hokage. If it wasn't about that, it was something else. This man never shuts up.

Today, we were going over basic language mechanics that anyone with half a brain could recite. Ain't isn't a word. There are apostrophes in contractions. A complete sentence has a subject and a verb. An adjective describes a noun. Blah...blah...blah.

I didn't bother taking notes. I didn't bother even listening to a word he said. I knew every bit of it, but, apparently, he still felt the need to ramble on about how inarticulate the members of the junior class were—completely ignoring the fact that this class held some of the highest scoring students of our grade. I just wanted this class to end. Today was Wednesday, so we had homeroom today. Then after that, I would have two hours of detention after school with Guy-sensei. Then, it was homeward bound. I just needed to get through the rest of the day, and I was free.

And just like every Wednesday, he gave us an essay due next Monday. Why was everything due on Mondays? I couldn't help my bitterness.

I felt the sigh of relief that rolled through me when the bell rang. It was time for homeroom. I quite adored Kakashi-sensei. This morning's mishap didn't mar my view of him as the greatest teacher in this school. He was much more laid back in homeroom, giving us the chance to do homework or make up work. If we weren't working, he let us talk and joke with our friends as long as we weren't too wild. If we were well behaved in this homeroom, we could do as we wished, just as long as it wasn't against the rules, and he would just sit at his desk, reading his Make-out Paradise books.

I continued to help Lauren with the Math notes, forcing her to ignore the picture of Uchiha's severed head on my paper.

"But...It's just so...realistic," She stifled a snicker.

"Shut up and pay attention." I grumbled, popping the side of her head.

Naruto eventually gravitated over to us, "Hey."

"I thought you were with your baby mama." I smirked at him, some of my irritation at Lauren disappearing.

"She started wanting child support so I'm leaving her alone." He smirked back. I mouthed, "wow," and shook my head. "Naw, that wasn't it. Sasuke was being a douche bag," He shot an irritated glare in his direction, "and you know how it is with pretty boys..."

"Pretty boys are douche bags." I muttered.

"Yes they are." He agreed, "So what about you and your baby daddy?"

I groaned, covering my face, "Ugh, don't remind me..."

"You gotta work with him." Naruto muttered, pity lining his words.

"I know...I know... I just... I don't feel like thinking about it..." I muttered. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Kiba glance over at us. He turned back to his group, muttered something, and turned my way.

"Hey chicky," He muttered, "Tough break getting stuck with Uchiha." 

"Yeah...How's it going between you and your baby mama?" I muttered, motioning to Hinata with my head. Hinata's arms were supporting their baby doll—which, like all of the others in the room, could have belonged to her and Kiba.

"Eh, I can't complain." He shrugged, "Hinata's a good partner. She'll fix what I screw up." He smirked at Naruto, "So...what about you? Why aren't you with the mother of your child?"

"She's all over another man," Naruto muttered dramatically, "So I had to divorce her...such a pity...the baby was so young." Kiba punched his shoulder, "Naw, just kidding, I dunno. We're doing fine I guess. I'm just glad that I didn't get Ino...or Kagame, 'cause she scares me a little."

I couldn't help but snort. Kagame...of all people to be scared of, he's scared of her.

Lauren let out a whiney groan, "You guys are lucky...I'd take pretty boy over the fag—" I shot her a glare, "sorry, Maruka any day."

"I wouldn't trade you." I muttered. As much as I hated to give the pretty boy any credit, at least I know that he would do the work on this project. Maruka would flunk it just to spite me; whereas, Sasuke cared too much about his grade for that.

"Yeah, I know..." She grumbled, pouting. "I just...I don't know anything about babies..." She muttered picking hers up, "I don't know what to feed them, what their cries mean, when to change them, when to lay them down to sleep...nothing!"

I sighed, "I'll help you, Lauren." I had done plenty of baby-sitting for couples with young children or infants, so I had a pretty good idea of what I should do.

"Okay." She seemed a little more hopeful now, but I just hoped, for her sake, that Maruka knew what he was doing.

"Um...hehe..." Naruto scratched his head, "Could you-"

"Yes, I'll help you too." I said. I lived just down the street from Naruto's apartment, so helping him wouldn't be a problem. Poor kid... He'd gone without parents for longer than I did, so when it came to child care, he was going to be hopeless. Sakura would do all she could while she had it, but I would have to help him otherwise.

Naruto did a small fist pumping action, "Yes!"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Lauren, "Do you get it now?" 

"Ask me in a few years." Lauren sulked.

"If you were given a quiz on it, would you pass with a C?" I asked.

"I might...depending on whether he lets us use our notes..." She muttered, a hopeful gleam in her eye.

"I doubt it. It's Iruka-sensei, not Asuma or Kakashi." I reminded her.

"Way to smother the hope..." She grumbled, pursing her lips.

I shrugged, "Just being realistic."

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. There were a few whoops of joy as students bustled around, getting their bags ready to go home. As I finished packing mine, I had to adjust the way Lauren was holding her baby doll. 

"Always support the head." I muttered softly. Lauren nodded gratefully, and Naruto looked to be taking silent notes. Good... He was going to need them...and If I had my way, all three of us were going to pass this. As I threw my bag over my shoulder, Kakashi-sensei called my name.

"Hana," I looked up, "Can I speak to you for a moment?" I nodded, motioning for Lauren and Naruto to go on. Carefully, I lifted the baby doll in my arms—what could I say, I was used to the real thing. 

I brushed past an irritable Maruka, barely keeping the doll in my arms. My nostrils flared as I took a deep breath. Not again...not again...not for him... I sauntered up to sensei's desk, "What's up?"

Kakashi sensei eyed Maruka until he had left the room completely before he spoke, "I've spoken with Lady Tsunade–"

"Yeah, I have detention. So what?" I grumbled. I regretted the words the instant they left my mouth, but I couldn't help it. Teachers—almost every single one of them—had gotten on my nerves today.

"No need to be so cheeky, Hana." He said calmly, "I spoke with Lady Tsunade. I know you have detention, and you should be grateful that your sentence isn't worse."

I raised a brow, "Grateful?" Disbelief colored my irritation.

"She has a soft spot for orphans." He gave me a warning look, "Your sentence wasn't worse because she sympathized with your side. Try to keep that in mind..."

"Right. Wait until after school. Got it." I muttered, recalling Tsunade's advice in her office this morning. 

Kakashi cleared his throat to wipe away the chuckle, "Hana...just go."

I smirked, holding my head high as I walked out of his class room. When I stepped out, I was bombarded with questions by Naruto and Lauren. I ignored most of them or answered with nods or shakes of my head, but some of them I gave verbal, one word answers.

"So...you've gotta go to detention..." Naruto muttered solemnly. I nodded, "With Guy-sensei." I nodded again.

"I've never been what's it like?" Lauren muttered. She was right; she always got shoved into Ibiki's detention.

A sly look crept across Naruto's face, "Well, he makes you run fifty laps around the school—"

"Could be worse..." She muttered.

"On your hands!" Naruto smirked when she yelped, "Then he makes you cartwheel up the walls, draining your chakra. Then you have to stay on one leg for fifteen minutes while juggling bowling balls, and you have to start over when you drop one-"

She punched his shoulder, "Not funny!"

I smiled, "He just makes us either power study or do trust exercises..." I answered her question as bluntly as possible. "I have the feeling that I'll be doing the latter."

As we ambled toward the Gymnasium, I stopped at the double doors.

"See ya later?" Lauren muttered.

I nodded, "If they're drunk, go to my house." The smile dropped from Naruto's face.

"If she's not home yet, come to mine." Naruto said. Lauren nodded gratefully to us. She draped her long arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back briefly and pounded knuckles with Naruto before turning to the doors.

"See you guys later." I muttered, pushing through the doors.

Maruka was already standing there. His expression and stiff posture was sullen and sulking as a more than jubilant Guy-sensei was standing next to him. He gave me a look of loathing and disdain, allowing it to accent the scrapes and bruises I gave him. I smirked at him, daring him to cuss me out in front of a teacher as I walked forward with my head held high.

"Ah! Hana, good...Join us." Guy-sensei stood in a superhero-like pose, his hands on his waist in a cocky stance. I groaned. This was going to be fun...not. "Ah! You've gotten the project from Miss Shizune's class. If you don't mind my asking, who's the lucky father?"

I could feel my smirk drop into a grimace, "Uchiha." I grumbled.

"Sasuke? Hmm...a pedigree...How fitting." He muttered in a approval.

"Pretty boys are douche bags..." I grumbled.


	4. The Bet

Sasuke.

Homeroom was just as much of a bore as it was everyday. The classmates around me gabbed and gossiped about things of little importance. None of them bothered talking to me, especially not while I was reading. None of them had the gall to talk to someone of my stature and lineage.

Most of them talked on and on about the stupid project that our health teacher assigned to us. I would occasionally catch a girl or two giggling with pointed glances my way. Like I cared who my partner was. Part of me was glad that it wasn't a sniveling fangirl, but it had to be her. Of all people, Hana Tsuchihara was my partner. It seemed that we were being thrown together all day long, and it was really quite annoying.

"Hey, Sasuke." A girl, whose name I didn't remember, leaned toward me, "Tough luck getting her." She pointedly nodded over to the ebony haired girl that sat with the goth.

"Whatever," I muttered, "It's just a project." I rolled my eyes as the girl swooned. It was growing annoying. All they concentrated on were superficial things like your physical appearance. That shouldn't matter. All that should matter is your intelligence and talent, but that wasn't all that mattered in this world. In this world, your appearance was all that mattered.

As I looked at the words on the page, I found myself too distracted to absorb any of it. Annoying... That was the only word to describe it. I glanced back at the dark haired girl that I would be forced to collaborate with. She gave the gothic girl—whose name I didn't care to know—a look full of irritation. She always tutored this girl. I would have given up a long time ago, but I didn't have much patience for stupidity.

The girl didn't have a bad face. She was pretty...I guess. I never really paid attention to what most considered attractive among my classmates. She wasn't horrible to look at, but she and I had never gotten along. Not in all of the years we had gone to school together. Never... Our personalities didn't mesh well. She had a temper worse than any volcano and a stand-offish attitude that tended to piss me off. 

The sound of someone griping behind me invaded my hearing, "I don't even know why I got in any fucking trouble."

Maruka. Someone I detested more than I would ever detest my 'partner'. He was your extremely unstereotypical gay guy, and possibly more annoying than Naruto. He was a sad excuse for a woman and an even sadder excuse of a man. His constant whining about how life was so unfair got under my skin. I said things that were harsh, but the things that left his mouth were obscene and vulgar.

His face was marred by bruises and scratches, curtesy of my ebony haired partner, as a few girls gave him pity that he didn't deserve, "I didn't even do anything to the bitch." 

"I know," One of the girls cooed. 

"The cunt is a psychopath." My hand itched to teach him a lesson; one that my mother taught me when I was young. 

My parents may have died when I was young, but the one thing I was taught was not to disrespect a woman with vulgar words like that. My Uncle Madara would back hand me if he heard a word like that escape from my lips. My own sister would slap me, and I would let her. I promised her—though I don't know what drove me to do it—that I wouldn't get in any fights. 

Why I promised her anything was a mystery to me. Riyame had an odd effect on those around her. She could tap dance on your heart strings with ease, and she never realized she was doing it. She even had Uncle wrapped around her finger. Madara didn't cave for anyone, not even the Hokage. Itachi didn't even stand a chance against her, so I was a goner...

"I don't even know why that big chested bitch believed her anyway," He whined, "She attacked for no reason!" Even I knew that wasn't true. He said something about her parents—which, if my information was correct, were dead. Bringing her parents into it, he deserved what he got in my opinion. That was a sore spot for any orphan.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Naruto and Sakura both turn to him, both obviously sick of hearing his whining. "Shut it, Maruka." Naruto barked. 

"Fuck off, whiskers." Naruto nearly rose from his chair, but Sakura forced him back into his seat.

"Go die in your emo corner." Sakura snapped.

"Don't make me kick your ass, cu–"

"If you don't stop calling girls names like that, I'll kick yours." I grumbled, turning to face him in my seat. I ignored to look of surprise on Sakura's face.

"What!? Says the pretty boy who doesn't get shit from anybody." The idiot sneered. 

"I don't ask for it." I snapped back. Naruto opened his mouth to combat it, "Shut up." He shut his mouth and shrugged it off.

"Don't be jealous, Uchiha." He sneered.

I let out a curt laugh, "What would I be jealous about?"

"I can get l–" I cut him off with another curt laugh.

"Oh please... I have talent, I'm intelligent, and I could 'get laid' if I wanted to–"

"I'll second that." Sakura muttered.

"I have absolutely no reason to be jealous over you." I stated, "Why don't you do yourself a favor and take Sakura's advice. Go crawl into your little emo corner before you start something with me that you can't finish." Maruka gave me a glare, his nostrils flaring, "And believe me when I say: if we fight, Kakashi won't be able to save you." 

"You can't take me." How wrong he was...

"Dude, Hana beat your ass." Naruto waved off his comment, "You've got no chance."

"Bitch please," Maruka waved him off, "You don't know me."

"Naruto's right for once-" I said.

"Hey!" Naruto grumbled.

"Just take the compliment..." Sakura nearly whispered.

"The dunce doesn't know–"

"Dude! You're a pussy." Naruto argued, "You got your ass kicked by a girl. You. Got. No. Chance. Stop trying to sound all big and bad and accept it. You're too chicken to do anything but run your damn mouth. Now, shut up before I call Hana over to shut it for you.”

Maruka's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red as he glared between us, "Fuck you...fuck all of you." He barked, reddening to an even deeper shade.

Naruto and I exchanged a look as Sakura began gushing on about how she appreciated what I did. The class fool just earned a little more respect. It was about time he managed it. It was beginning to get a little sad.

When homeroom passed, I was one of the first out the door. I made a beeline for the exit. I was sick of this day. I just wanted to plop down on my bed and ignore the world around me. I tossed my books in my locker and swung my book bag over my shoulder. Dodging girls or people that wanted to speak to me, I trudged down the hall.

"Yo. Uchiha."

"I'm done with you." I grumbled.

He caught up to me, "I bet you couldn't get laid." Maruka prodded.

I sucked in a calming breath, "Go away."

"Scared of a challenge?" He barked.

"Ha." I didn't stop.

"You're scared, I know you are." He coaxed.

I was an idiot. I whipped around to face him, "What the hell do you want?" I snapped.

"I bet you couldn't get laid if you wanted to." He said arrogantly.

Irritation flowed. He was still going on about that, "I don't care what you think." I began to turn from him, but he stepped into my way.

"You're scared of a challenge, Uchiha." He smirked.

"Whatever."

"You think you can get anyone you want don't you?" He sneered.

"Oh please..." I muttered, "Who is it that you've been trying to convert? Shika—what's-his-face–"

"Shikamaru-"

"Shikamaru. And how much luck have you had with that?" I smirked, "None."

"I'm working on it-" he grumbled.

"Exactly. None. Before you start throwing around baseless comments, get yourself together first." His cheeks flushed scarlet in embarrassment.

"Care to wager?" He said.

"I don't have any reason to."

"Fine then, I guess you can't get anyone you want then." He was teasing a lion ready to pounce.

"Spit it out, if not, leave me be.” I snapped irritably.

"I bet I can get my lover to go gay for me before you can get laid." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need to make any bets with you.” I grumbled.

"I mean...if you're too scared, I understand. I am...irresistible." He chimed arrogantly.

"Ha! You!? Please... I don't have to try. You're no competition." I let out a harsh laugh. That sounded cocky, even to me. It wasn't as if I didn't have girls that would line up down the street if I asked for it. I didn't want it, otherwise if could have happened.

"Yes. I'll admit. You're quite a...formidable opponent." He allowed.

"Formidable? That would insinuate that you stand a chance." I stated.

"Well, would you be so cocky if I chose the girl, Uchiha?" He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. Name the girl and I'll beat you at your own little game. But—"

"But what? Name it Uchiha."

"If I win: you leave me alone and never talk to me again." I retorted.

"If I win: you admit that I'm better than you, and you do my homework for the rest of the year." He wagered.

"Fine." He wasn't going to win. This was going to be a breeze, and I knew it.

"Hmm...let me think..." He began going over names, "Ino or Sakura would be too easy...damn...none of the girls in this school...your sister is definitely out...no incest...you're straight...damn...damn it...what girl doesn't like you...hmmm...." He rambled on for what seemed like forever, "Ah! Yes...she's perfect... She'll do nicely..."

"Hurry up would you, I want to go home." I growled. He was tap dancing on my every last nerve.

"I can name any girl in the school that's a student, right?" He muttered, a large, ear-to-ear smirk sliding onto his face.

"Yeah, whatever." I sighed.

"Fine. You have to convince the mother of your fake child to sleep with you." The initial shock was so intense, it was as if an ice bucket had just been poured over my head.

"What."

"You have to convince Hana to sleep with you to win." His smile was sly and all-knowing. Those words destroyed any hope that I had of getting through this like a breeze.

I was tempted to turn it down, but he would only find me a coward. "This is to stay between you and me." I grumbled. I couldn’t have him running his mouth, or even rumor of this reaching anyone.

"Duh, that would ruin everything." Maruka said.

"Fine-"

"We have to shake on it, Uchiha." He held out his hand.

I hesitated at first, forcing the disgust of having to touch his hand from my features. Who knew where it had been... "Fine." I grumbled, and we sealed it with one firm shake of our hands.

As I turned around, I found myself instantly regretting my decision. My pride got the better of me, and I let it. This was going to be the greatest challenge that I'd ever faced. This girl and I didn't fit together well, and I was sure that she viewed me with utter loathing. Great. Just great Sasuke. All I could find myself thinking now was how I was going to do it. How was I going to pull it off without telling her? How would I even get close enough to her to even attempt to get into her pants? How was I going to get through this without Riyame or—heaven forbid—Itachi finding out? Both of them would ring my neck if they so much as caught wind of this. Of course, neither of them would tell Uncle—for which I would be severely lucky.

If I managed to do this, it would be a miracle.

Hana.

The scowl on my face had deepened as I made my way home. Detentions with Guy were bad enough, but I had to serve them with Maruka. As I'd suspected, he made us do trust exercises the entire time. And of course, he made us do one of the most cliche exercises in the book. The trust fall. Maruka was forced to let me go first despite his protests. He kept saying how much more he acted like a lady than I did. Even I got in the comment that I was more of a man than he was. This earned me a well enjoyed glare. Guy then popped Maruka's bubble, saying that because I was born a female, that made me a lady. I thought we were going to actually receive a lecture on the differences of a male and a female body, but we didn't.

So, I went first. I don't trust anybody, but if I didn't at least make an effort, Guy wasn't going to report anything good. All I could do at the moment was hope that he would catch me. And he didn't... He claimed it was an innocent accident, but I knew better. He completely stepped out of the way, but Guy let it pass. When it was my turn, I did the same. I was just much more sly about feigning it. I thought Maruka was going to pop his top when I bat my eyelashes and gave sensei such a sincere excuse about how I was so sure I'd catch him, but he just slipped out of my grip. I hammed it up a little too saying, "I guess I just don't have your perfect hand-eye coordination." I barely got out of the sentimental hug that he wrapped me in as he told me how sorry he was to be so inconsiderate.

That part of the memory lifted my lips just a little bit, but it dropped the instant I realized where I was. I was at the entrance of the abandoned district. It was dangerous, extremely dangerous, but it was the fastest way home. I had a feeling that Lauren was sitting on my doorstep, and I wasn't going to leave her there. So, I trekked on, keeping my eyes peeled.

It was quiet tonight. Normally I could hear the obnoxious laughter as thugs vandalized street signs, but it was nearly dead silent. A sense of foreboding began to build in my stomach that made me consider turning back and taking the long route, but if you showed weakness in a place like this, it would eat you alive. I kept my head held high and continued on. My spine tingled with the sensation of being watched, but I didn't slow my stride.

Venturing deeper in, the sounds of mischief and trouble makers started, becoming more frequent with every step. I suddenly felt very self-conscious as I remembered what I held in my arms. A doll. A doll that looked extremely life-like and like it could very well be a cross between Uchiha and I. It must have been quite and odd sight, and with the sounds stirring around me I was beginning to wish I had taken the long way. A sudden revelation hit and I was suddenly glad I hadn't turned the doll on. If it started crying, I would be screwed.

I walked by a dark alley way, and a voice issued from it, "Hey, you!" I took in a deep breath and ignored it, "Come on girly, you don't wanna roll with me tonight?"


	5. Screw You, Uchiha

A tall man, decently attractive with silver hair a pale violet eyes stepped out in front of me. His muscular torso was bare under his leather jacket, and a necklace that supported a trigram hung around his neck. A handkerchief with an odd cloud-like symbol hung from a belt loop. It seemed so familiar. Where had I seen it? I was suddenly knocked out of my thoughts.  
 A hooded and half-masked man stepped out of the shadows of the alley way and spoke in a deep voice.

"Idiot, look at her uniform." He said, "She's from the high school." 

"I don't have a preference, you know that." The man sported a wide smirk and I suddenly didn't like where this was going.

"Let's go," The man's golden eyes were barely visible underneath the shadow of his hood, "I don't feel like waiting around while you add pack another felony under your belt."

"Then go on, I haven't gotten any in weeks." Hidan waved him off and the predatory look in his eye made my stomach drop to my feet. My legs grew numb as the realization hit.

"Fine," My heart began to fill my ears with pounding and I suddenly didn't want this stranger to leave me alone with the silver-haired man. But he sunk back into the shadows, and we were alone. My jittery arms stuffed the doll into my messenger bag. I would fix it later.

"So how old are you?" He casually took a step forward.

"Don't you dare come near me," I snapped, forcing my voice not to show any sort of weakness.

"So you're a fighter, eh?" He began sauntering forward, "That's okay, I like it when they struggle."

"Apparently you also like them young." I sneered.

"Touché, girly." I began going over options in my head. I could run toward the school and hope that a teacher was still inside. Or I could try to run around him and chance leading him to my house—that is, if I could out run him. Or when he made his advance, I could try to debilitate him. Though, part of me started to think that he had done this before.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and took in another deep breath. I needed clarity to think, but my head was pounding and no matter what I did, I couldn't clear it. All I knew was that he was coming closer, and inching backwards wasn't going to do me any good. So, in a spur of the moment decision, I turned around and ran as fast as my wobbly legs could carry me. It was around five or six...hell, I didn't know. There should be at least one teacher inside...I hoped.

"Running only makes this funner for me, sweetheart." He chuckled. My heart stuttered, but I couldn't admit the feeling that made my stomach churn.

The school came into sight within minutes, and I'd already had to trip him up a few times. Granted, I almost stumbled myself a few times, but I ran like hell. The parking lot was practically barren, but most of the lights in the school were still on. A small rush of hope began to build inside of me. I jumped over a few bushes, around a few trees and toward the side of the building. There was only one door that was never locked. It was the door that entered the narrow hall that separated the University and the High School.

A rush of elation filled me when I turned the knob successfully. I paused in the hallway after slamming the door shut, my lungs convulsing and my chest heaving. He was sure to have heard the door slam, so I couldn't stop here. I glanced toward the University side. That wasn't a viable option. I would most definitely get lost, and I couldn't chance running into the Dean or a college student taking night classes. My head then whipped around to face the High School side. I knew that side of the school. I had been going here for more than two years, so getting lost wasn't an issue. I had no choice, and as I glanced out the window, I could see that he was approaching. I was out of choices and out of time. I just hoped that I hadn't backed myself into a corner.

So I rushed through the doors that lead into the east wing of Konaha High just as the door opened. I glanced around and ran in a random direction. I barely noticed where I turned, allowing muscle memory to lead my feet. By the time I realized where I had gone, I was in the main junior hall. 

I could hear a pair of boots clomping through the halls, teasing me, "Where, oh where could the little bitch be...Where, oh where..." He chimed.

I swallowed another lump. He had to know exactly where I was. I wasn't exactly trying to make my footsteps quiet. I couldn't exactly scream for help, most of these doors were sound proof—or so the teachers led us to believe.

My eyes instantly darted to room 107. Somehow I doubted Kakashi-sensei would still be here. My feet moved before I could stop them and I threw myself at the door as he rounded the corner.

"There you are..." I could feel the smirk on his face. Even from this distance it cut into me, "You know, the sight of you running in that mini skirt kind of turned me on a little." I gripped the door handle, "Oh no, don't do that."

Before he could take another step, I threw the door open and shut the door hastily behind me. Pressing my back to the door, I tried to calm the frantic beating of my heart as I attempted to clear my mind. I had to think. Had to push past the stomach turning feeling. Had to get out. Had to...had to breathe!

"Hana?" His voice made my head snap up. A single dark brown eye held mine as he stood from his desk, "Why are you still here? Detention was over an hour ago—and why are you out of breath?" I couldn't even stutter out the words necessary to relay what was happening. His voice was making my head pound even harder, forcing my world out of focus. 

"Hana, breathe." He said in a calm soothing tone. His hands were gently placed on my shoulders.

"Shh!" I whispered, "He'll hear us!"

"What!?" His voice sent a wave of dizziness through me. I yanked away from him as the pounding began to turn into a tension headache, "Hana?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him reach for the door, "No!" Panic rolled over my body and the fear I had been suppressing hit me full force. My breathing skyrocketed. I gasped for the breath my aching lungs needed, and my world spun back out of focus.

"Breathe." I hadn't even realized that I was on the ground until Kakashi was suddenly over me. My hands were tangled in my hair and my knees were tucked into my chest. Waves of an emotion I had to suppress creeped over me and buried me beneath their weight. I didn't notice much else around me. It was like my body completely shut down. The flashing red and blue police sirens outside the windows didn't phase me. The sounds of Kakashi sensei speaking with others didn't reach me. The deep voice of the University's dean didn't register. Nor did Lady Tsunade crouching in front of me.

I was vaguely aware of her fingers snapping near me, but I couldn't react if I wanted to. Her voice was muted and far away. A little closer, but I didn't quite recognize what she was saying. A little clearer. The way she said it, it sounded as though she was calling someone's name.

"Hana." I blinked and cleared my mind as I wrenched back the control of my body.

"Is she still not responding?" A gravelly voice asked.

"Danzo, why don't you mind your own business?" Tsunade snapped, "If I wanted you to take over in her questioning, she would already be in your custody. Now, If you would be so kind as to refrain from talking while I am trying to assess her mental stability to handle questioning, and try to take into consideration that she is not the enemy. She is a victim." A curt grunt was her only response.

My heavy eyes drifted upward to meet hers, "Hana?" I didn't answer. I didn't think I could trust my voice at the moment, so I focused on untangling my shaking fingers from my hair. 

"Hana," A male voice—Master Jiraiya—spoke next to me. I looked up at him in acknowledgement, "We need you to tell us what happened here." I had to squelch the urge to ignore his request. To tell them that it was none of their damn business. That it was my problem to deal with, but the symbol on that bolt of cloth stuck in the back of my mind. 

"I-" My voice broke so I had to clear it, "I panicked and ran into the school." I wanted to smack myself mentally for editing the story so much. They needed to know it, but it was taking everything I had not to tell them, fuck off.

"Hana, you don't panic." Tsunade said.

"I was being chased, so I ran to the nearest hiding place." I muttered. 

"By who?" Jiraiya prompted softly.

"I didn't know him."

"Well...what did he look like?" Danzo grumbled from behind Tsunade.

"I haven't given her to the police, have I?" Tsunade stood and faced him.

"Let us take her in and we'll get answers." He said.

"She. Is. A. Victim." Tsunade growled, "We will get your damned information, so go comb the grounds with your men. If not, keep your mouth shut and listen." A tall, wrinkly old man with an eye patch glared her down and turned on his heel to leave.

"What did he look like?" Jiraiya asked a little more gently.

"Tall. Shirtless. Silver hair. Purple eyes. Trigram necklace-"

"Damn Jashinist..."Jiraiya muttered, "Sorry, continue."

"And there was some sort of handkerchief hanging from his belt that had a red and white cloud looking thing on it. Is that good enough? If it is, I want to go home." A look of deep worry crossed Master Jiraiya's face.

He reached in his pocket, "Did the cloud look like this?" He held out an exact replica of the symbol on the cloth. I nodded, "Damn it. Tell Danzo he's looking for an Akatsuki member, and I'm pretty sure I know who it is." The realization hit like another wrecking ball. I met two members of a gang. A notorious gang that killed, burned, pillaged...and...raped...

He looked back to me, "Thank you for your cooperation, Hana. We appreciate it." He moved to stand but he looked at me, "Why was he chasing you?"

"I dunno," I wanted to mentally smack myself again. My voice cracked, letting weakness pour into the cracks.

"Did he want to hurt you?" Kakashi-sensei crouched in front of me, "Did he hurt you?"

"Hurt? I think he wanted more than that." I wasn't admitting any more. I refused to face it.

"Was he going to kill you?" I didn't answer verbally, but I shook my head, "Something else?" I didn't answer, I just forced myself to my feet.

"Can I go home now?"

Jiraiya stood beside me, "I'll go talk to Danzo. Can you take care of the rest of the report, Kakashi?"

"Yes," Kakashi then looked at Tsunade and said something low in her ear.

Her intense caramel eyes shifted to me then back to him, narrowing dangerously, "Did he?" It was almost so low that I didn't hear it, so I wasn't entirely sure that she had said it. 

"I don't-" I couldn't hear the rest. My curiosity didn't even peak. I just wanted to go home and curl up in my bed. My legs were still wobbly from the adrenaline spike, my head was still softly pounding, and I was sure that I would have nightmares tonight. 

"Can I go home now?" I asked again a little more forcefully.

Tsunade glanced at me, "I need to speak to you alone first." I groaned, but I followed her any way. We were in her office and I plopped down in a chair, "Why were you really running from him? You don't scare easy, so, if anything, I expected you to fight. Something had you running. What was it?" I shook my head. I wasn’t answering that. I didn’t want to think about it. I wouldn't think about it.

"Was he going to r-"

"Can I please go home?" My voice raised forcefully as though she didn’t hear my last attempts at the same question.

"Hana, this is serious."

"Yes! Thats why I ran." I threw my hands in the air, "Can. I. Go. Home. Now!"

"Do I need to do a-"

"No. He didn't catch me, I got into the school first. Please..." I wanted to crawl into a corner and lie there.

"Alright, fine." She said, "I will have you escorted home." She lead me back through the halls, back into room 107, "Kakashi, could you drive her home. She isn't walking."

"No problem." Kakashi walked over, "I just finished my report." His gloved hand held out the messenger bag that I had almost forgotten about. As I took it from him, regarding it with disdain. I followed him to his car in the teacher's lot. I sat in the warm passenger seat as he started the car. I clicked the belt into place and he pulled out.

It was practically silent. The only sounds were the smooth acceleration of the car and the town around us. People were on the sides of the streets trying to ogle the flashing red and blue lights issuing from the school. Most of them were curious people who happened to live nearby, the rest were younger children that were too curious for their own good. 

"What path do you take home?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"The abandoned district," I answered bluntly.

He sighed, "Hana, that district is dangerous."

"Well, it's the fastest way to get to my place." I muttered.

"Well, try not to go that way if you can help it." I only nodded. The nearly forty minute walk was cut down to a fifteen minute drive through traffic. When he pulled up to my tiny two bedroom, I was shocked to see Lauren not sitting on the steps. Maybe there was an off chance that her parents weren't drunk. Or maybe she was at Naruto's.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Hana." He said, "and take the bus. I would feel better knowing you got there safely."

"Fine," I muttered, "Thank you for the ride, sensei." He gave me a gentle look as I shut the door. He didn't drive away until I unlocked my door and waved. He gave me a brief nod and drove back in the direction of the school.

I stepped inside and glanced around my tiny living room. I dropped my messenger bag on the table and stumbled toward my room. I threw off my uniform and walked to the bathroom in my underwear. At this moment, I didn't care. I started the warm water, grabbed pajamas from my room, and slipped under the warm stream after removing the rest of my clothes. I didn't have time to soak it in. I still didn't know where Lauren was, and until I did, I wasn't going to sit down and twiddle my thumbs.

After I dried off, I slipped on my pajama pants and a matching tank-top. I pulled on my thin, dark robe and slid on my flats. I shoved out my door and ambled down the street to Naruto's apartment. After carefully climbing the steps, I knocked on his door. 

He threw the door open, "Hana!? Where the hell were you? Lauren was practically flipping shit when you didn't show."

"I don't wanna talk about it." I muttered, "Where is she?"

"She's here," He turned around as a voice called out.

"Who is it?"

"Hana," Naruto moved out of the way to let me in. The second my foot crossed his threshold, her body slammed into mine and nearly knocked me over. 

"Oh my god, Hana!!!" She squealed, "I heard the sirens going toward the school and I was so worried. What happened!?"

I glanced into her pale azure eyes, "Nothing. I don't want to talk about it." She and Naruto exchanged looks, but I ignored it.

"Have you eaten yet?" I asked. She bit her lip and shook her head, "What about you blondie?"

"No, we were worried about you." Naruto said.

"Were they drunk?" Lauren nodded, "Then you're staying at my house. Naruto, you're welcome to stay too if you want." I turned toward the door, "I'll be cooking dinner in ten, so if you want something other than Ramen for once, make it quick." I walked out the door, Lauren following after me. Her baby doll was supported in her arms properly—the way I showed her how. Naruto shouted something about how he'd be over soon, so I let the door shut.

Lauren's long legs could easily keep up with my brisk stride, so I didn't bother keeping a slow pace. When I opened my door, she stepped in and placed her bag on my couch.

"Your house always smells better than mine." Lauren sighed wistfully, "It smells like good, like food and flowers. It always makes me hungry."

"Do you have a clean uniform with you?" Lauren shook her head, "Clothes?" She nodded. "Hand your uniform over, I'll wash it for you." She gave me a smile and a thousand thank you's. I grabbed it from her, ambled down the hall to my bedroom, grabbed my clothes and threw them in the washer and dryer in the bathroom that sat between my room and the second bedroom.

When I walked back out, Lauren was cooing to the doll. I rolled my eyes and walked across the living room and into the kitchen. I combed through the cabinets freezer to go over the options for dinner. I was feeding two other people, so a small one portion dinner wasn't going to be enough. I set myself to work, taking my robe off, wrapping an apron around me and pulling my hair back.

Naruto wandered over when I was dicing the vegetables. He poked his head into the kitchen and I pointed to the living room. He smirked and left, joining Lauren in watching the t.v. I bustled around the eyes of the stove, stirring the sauce and rice a few times. By the time I was done, I had a decent meal. I made two plates of rice and poured the vegetable stew over them. 

"Hey, food's ready." I said. I placed them in front of two of the three intricately carved, wooden chairs. 

Naruto's brows scrunched, "Aren't you gunna eat with us?" 

"Yes," I muttered, "I'm just not hungry right now." Naruto nodded and tucked in hesitantly, "There's enough for each of you to have another full plate if you want." 

"I don't wanna eat without you," Lauren gave her plate a guilty look.

"Look, I'm eating." I didn't get a large plate, just a tiny helping, but that made her shut up and eat her food. I was done before either of them were half done, so I began to wash all of the things I cooked in that I wasn't using to hold the finished dish.

When I didn't hear the sound of utensils on a plate, I looked at them, "What's wrong?"

Naruto was giving me an odd look, one that gave me the urge to tell him to shut up, "Nothing..." I glanced at his plate and he was nearly done.

"Do you want more?" I asked.

"Not yet."

"Then stop staring." I turned back to the dishes.

Later that night, Lauren was curled up on my couch. Naruto sat beside her, his eyes glued to the t.v. screen. I draped a blanket over Lauren as she began to coo at her doll again. I rolled my eyes, but the feeling that I was forgetting something settled into my stomach. Despite my better judgement, I ignored it. As I tidied up my house, Naruto glanced at Lauren—who was already asleep. I told him that he could stay the night, and he accepted. He kicked his feet up, sat back and made himself at home. It wasn't long before he was out too. I draped an extra blanket over Naruto and finished the laundry.

The house was quiet. Almost as quiet as it was when I was alone. Naruto's snoring wasn't nearly as loud as it normally was, and Lauren was completely silent. I was shocked that the baby hadn't woken her up crying yet, but the first night was always the quietest. It was only a matter of time before it started acting like a real baby. 

While I was up, I made Lauren a healthy lunch. Naruto would prefer his ramen, so I didn't bother. I made me a lunch of finger sandwiches—that I was probably going to give to Lauren any way. When I finished, I placed them in the fridge.

I slipped to the floor in the kitchen after glancing at my father's favorite grandfather clock. He made it himself—carved it, stained it, created the inside, salvaged the clock face, and everything...It was one of the last memories I had of them. Other than their stuff that I kept in boxes in their old room...

I was very sure that what had happened today was going to be on the news by morning. It was too late to be on the evening news, but I knew rumors of what had happened had to have spread around Konaha. Something like that doesn't stay quiet in a place like this. Part of me wondered how they were going to present it. If they did it wrong, parents would flip out about their child's safety. Riots would start. Protesting. Hate mail. Maybe more. If they did it right, I heads would be turning every time I walked by. A part of me knew that they were going to release my name. The police haven't really cared about privacy since most of the Uchiha clan was murdered.

If my mother was still here, I could just imagine the horror on her face when she would watch the news program in the morning. She would wrap me in a hug and promise me that everything was going to be okay and that it would never happen again. My father would threaten to beat the hell out of someone, and I would just roll my eyes. 

I blinked away tears. I stopped crying over them years ago and I wasn't going to start now. 

I needed some comfort, so I let my body move itself as I crept across the living room. My hand turned the knob and pushed their door open. Their bed was empty, but it was made just how they left it. Most of their possessions were in boxes, but some of them were still out. Only the ones that I couldn't bare to put away. All of the family photos were left on the walls around the house, but the only ones in here were of me. My mom's robe still hung on their closed closet door, and her make up still lay out on her vanity. My father's slippers were still at the end of the bed. The room still held the lingering smell of my mother's perfume.

My throat tightened by no tears came as I crawled under their covers and imagined each of their bodies beside mine. 

I woke to the sound of the news down the hall, "Last night, a high school student was chased back to Konaha academy by a member of the notorious Akatsuki gang. The Akatsuki has been reported to participate in drive-by shootings, murders, and even the occasional charge of rape." A clear female voice reported.

"What!?" Naruto said in a half-whisper.

"Shhh!" Lauren hissed.

"Yes, we received a report last night that high school student, Hana Tsuchihara, was chased back to Konaha academy by a member of the Akatsuki. His name has not yet been disclosed, and police are still searching for him. When he is found, he will be charged with attempted rape and aggravated assault."

"Why didn't she tell us!?" Naruto whispered.

"She must've had a really good reason." Lauren answered. I swung my legs over their bed and smoothed out what I messed up so that it was perfect.

"What's a good enough reason to keep something like that from us?" 

"Do you think that's why she didn't want to stay alone?"

I ambled out into the living room as I spoke, "Why don't you stop talking amongst yourselves and ask me..." I turned the t.v. off.

"Why didn't you-" Lauren squeaked.

"Because I didn't feel the need." I said, "Your lunch is in the fridge and your uniform is folded in the bathroom. If you want to take a shower, feel free."

"Hana..." Naruto started.

"Just do me a favor," I cut him off. Both of them acknowledged me with a what, "Don't bother giving me your pity over what happened. I'm already going to get stares from everyone else."

"Fine..." Lauren muttered.

Naruto didn't reply. He stood, "Oh crap! I've gotta get my stuff ready for school. I'll meet you outside and we can catch the bus together, kay?"

I waved him off, "Whatever." I dressed and let Lauren stumble off to shower quickly and dress for school. 

"It feels so good to have a warm uniform." She hugged her top into her, "The dryers at the laundry-o-mat near my house suck."

She pulled on her sweater as I pulled on my thigh-high socks. I finished adjusting my uniform before I grabbed my messenger bag. It felt heavier than normal, and when I stuck my hand into the bag, I pulled out the doll. 

"Oh shit..." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"What's up?" Lauren said.

"I forgot to turn the damn thing on last night." I groaned. I took a small amount of time to fix the doll's hair and adjust the thin blanket around it. 

"Oh..." Lauren bit her lip, "Don't you have to pass it off to your partner today." I nodded, "Well...maybe she won't check."

"The logs are checked everyday." I muttered, holding the doll properly. Lauren grabbed both of our lunches, and we met Naruto at the bus stop.

The bus ride was agitating. I was being stared at by some of the students on the bus, and the driver gave me his sympathy. I didn't bother talking the entire time, even though Naruto and Lauren tried several times to pull me into conversation. There was no point. 

Walking into the school was worse. At this point, I was absolutely sure that they had included a picture of me in the news program. If they weren't staring, they were whispering. When they whispered, they pointed. It was beginning to rub the edges of my temper raw. I had to remind myself several times that I was expecting this. This is nothing. They just don't know how to be discreet. Their parents watch the news. Nothing I did softened the anger.

Before I even realized my feet moved, I was leaning on a sink in the girls' bathroom. It wasn't until a voice spoke that I realized I wasn't alone.

"Was it true what they said, or did you just want attention?" I shot a glare at the barbie doll wannabe.

"Why don't you go bother someone who cares about your bullshit, Ino." Her pale teal-blue eyes narrowed at me.

"That man didn't really try to rape you did he?" She sneered.

"What do you want from me?" I barked.

"An answer."

"I don't have to answer you." I snapped. I shoved through the door and stormed to my first class.

I didn't know what was worse, Ino asking me in the bathroom or the room full of stares waiting for me. Damn them. Damn the news station. Damn the Akatsuki. Damn it all! 

I sat in my seat, placing the doll on the desk in front of me and crossing my arms over my chest. I glared forward, barely answering Lauren when she came in, and ignored the world. By the time class had started, several people around me had exchanged whispers and rumors. I sank into my seat until Kakashi-sensei started class.

He continued his lecture over The Great Ninja Wars. Class didn't seem to drag on, but it sure wasn't fast. Ino's invasive question still left a nagging echo in the back of my mind. From her question, it was clear that people didn't believe what they were told. There must have been plenty of other people that thought I staged all of this to get attention. If I wasn't careful, I was going to sock one of them in the nose.

The bell rang, "Hana, could I see you for a moment." I walked up to his desk, "I'm assuming you saw the news this morning." I didn't answer, "I'm sorry, we tried to get them to omit your name, but they wouldn't listen."

"I don't care." I muttered.

"Well...Alright." He said, "Try to have a decent day."

"Ha." I muttered curtly. I ignored every look in the hall, even Lauren's jabbering beside me. She didn't seem to notice. She always had a lot to say after Kakashi's class, and I never really listened. I was good at pretending though, but not today. I didn't even act.

When we reached Asuma's class, we went our separate ways. She sat by Maruka, and I was off to sit at my partner. Uchiha. I ambled over, my gloom refusing to leave. It manifested itself as though it were a looming cloud that would rain on my parade every time I thought I was successfully ignoring the piercing eyes of my prying classmates. It was like every metaphorical rain drop that soaked into my skin was every unheard accusation or question. I didn't seem to be the only one that realized that the attention wasn't on them.

Maruka was running his mouth, "She's lying; I know she is. She just wanted some attention. Too bad even a member of a gang that's known for raping women won't touch that. Stupid-" I was able to finally block out his annoying, practically painfully whiny voice.

"So, is it true?" 

I was so taken off guard at the voice speaking to me, that my ingenious reply was a whopping, "What...?"

"Is it true?" I turned to catch a pair of onyx eyes stabbing into me. They didn't hold the accusations or the pity, but it still managed to piss me off.

"What the does it matter to you if it's true or not?" I barked.

"It's just a question," He shrugged, "You don't have to answer it."

"Screw you, Uchiha." I barked. I could have sworn a smirk lifted up the corners of his lips, but I chalked it up to my imagination and moved on.


	6. Gangs

Asuma-sensei seemed to realize that the class wasn't paying attention, so he cleared his throat very loudly. When everyone's heads whipped in his direction, he spoke.

"Thank you," He smiled gravely, "I understand that due to recent events," His eyes flickered to me, "you find it hard to concentrate, but you guys are going to have to remember that life goes on. Just because the news mentioned a gang-" He omitted the part about me, "doesn't mean a halt on everything in class."

He walked to his desk, "You are going to be working on your projects for the rest of the week, get to work." He propped his feet up on his desk and he got comfortable.

I pulled out my part of the project, carefully placing the doll on the lab table. I could feel several pairs of eyes on me, but my partner's were the strangest. His entire body was still rigid, but he didn't make an effort to cringe away from me. It made me want to raise a brow, but I ignored it the temptation. My arms automatically reached under the table to pull out the text book, and I buried myself in the work. I work fast, but, unfortunately, so did he. We would have to collaborate to put the information together soon.

When I finished, glanced over to see if he was finished. He was just writing down the last few words and was glancing up himself. Our eyes met and I froze.

He was the one to speak, "I guess we can put the information together." He said.

We worked silently until he spoke again, "So why didn't you have your name omitted from the news..." He prodded casually.

I sighed, "We tried. Konaha p.d. hasn't cared about personal privacy since your family..." I paused, not knowing how to finish that. He was just as sensitive as I was on that sort of subject.

"Go ahead, say it. ‘Since they died’.” He muttered, "It's true any way you put it." My teeth found my lip. This was probably the longest conversation I had ever had with him that didn't contain any sort of argument. I had a feeling that the conversation was about to get very awkward. Not that it wasn’t already…

"Why did you run to the school?"

"Are you telling me that you actually don't believe that it was just a stunt to get attention?" My voice dripped with bitterness, accusations fumbling over each other in my mind.

"Even Naruto wouldn't do something like that for attention." He said.

I felt a weird tingle run all over. Relief? Why? Was I relieved that of all people Sasuke Uchiha believed me? Why did I care? Each of these questions replaced the accusations in my mind.

“Well, you see, the thing is, Naruto isn’t a woman. He wouldn’t exactly have to worry about that." The acid in my voice surprised even me, but I didn’t care to take back my statement.

“Let me rephrase. No one with a brain would pull a stunt like that for attention.” Shockingly, his tone didn’t reflect mine. It was almost…disgusted? 

I felt lighter somehow, like his words had affected me on a deeper level than I wanted to admit. I hated the feeling. I hated the weight it took off my chest. I hated that I didn’t want it to end. I hated that I liked it. 

I scowled, “So I do have a brain.” Now his face mirrored mine. His lips parted, but nothing came out. A bitter part of me wanted him to choke on his thoughts, but a kinder part was intrigued

“The prodigal Sasuke Uchiha is speechless. Never thought that would happen.”

“I get it. You’re angry. You should be. Anger is a great motivator. Trust me.” His words were full of a sincerity I hadn’t thought him capable. So much so that my brows knit together, and my jaw nearly hit the table.

I found myself unable to speak for most of the period. He and I worked to combine our information to create a fuller report. By the time the bell rang, marking the end of the hour, we were so far ahead of the other students that we would barely have any work to span the rest of the week. That meant there would be more awkward silences. Or worse…conversations.

I stuffed everything into my bag, glancing at the doll on the corner of the table. Carefully, I picked it up. Lauren and Naruto were by my side by the time I had situated everything in arms. As I approached the door, Asuma-sensei called my name. I huffed a sigh and bid the two of them goodbye.

I approached his desk, a sullen attitude starting to settle over me. The look of pure concern in his warm eyes nearly turned me to putty.

“Are you alright?” He asked. His voice mirrored his body language.

“I’m fine.” Though my voice didn’t sound like it. 

He didn’t look convinced either, “Well, if you need anything, anything at all, don’t hesitate to ask.” I nodded, but before I could put space between us, he asked me another question, “How is your project coming along?” There was the pity.

“Like you said, just because the news mentioned a gang doesn’t mean a halt on everything in class.” I deadpanned.

“Yes, but, as the victim, if you need a little leeway-“

“No offense, Asuma-sensei, but I don’t need your pity or anyone else’s for that matter. I’m fine. I’m not a damsel in distress.” I said. The harshness in my voice didn’t escape my notice, so I added, “We’re practically finished. I don’t need any leeway. I promise, I’m fine.”

“No offense taken.” He gave me a warm smile, “I’m glad to see you and Sasuke getting on so well. I was worried when I partnered the two of you together due to your unfriendly history. But the two of you make a great pair.” 

When I finally escaped the conversation, I could feel my embarrassment burning in my cheeks. I barely beat the bell to Jutsu 101 on time. The instant I stepped inside, every eye was on me. Instinctively, I froze on the spot—which bothered me. Normally my first instinct would have been to snap. Not this time.

It took the realization a moment to really settle in. Damn it all. The air in the class room was practically crackling with excitement, and it wasn’t hard to figure out why. Standing on the matt at the back of the class room was the Uchiha wonder. The entire class was waiting on bated breath for what would be match of the week. Suddenly my stomach was twisting with nerves. I wasn’t the nervous type; I was the sullen, wallflower type that beat up assholes who insulted people I cared about. Not that I had never been nervous before, but I didn’t freak out over things like this. I usually handled them the same way I handled everything else. With an attitude.

When I set my bag down, I took my place opposite of my opponent. Sasuke stood across from me, his arms crossed and his onyx gaze on me. Even when Kurenai spoke, his scrutiny never wavered. I wanted nothing more than to shout at him and ask him what the hell he was staring at, but that would give him the upper hand. My previous embarrassment burned in my cheeks again. I could barely think the way he was staring at me. It was a new feeling, being flustered. My hands anxiously fidgeted at my sides as I waited for the teacher to announce the beginning of the match.

“Both sides ready?” Our eye contact didn’t break as each of us nodded in tandem. Only another thing that crept beneath my skin.

“Start!”

Neither of us budged at first. I was waiting for him, because making the first move against him would be suicide, but I couldn’t wait forever. The hush that fell over the room filled me with dread. Once again, they were waiting. I knew what they were expecting. They were waiting for me to fail, and if I didn’t pull my head out of my ass, I would give them what they wanted.

“Not going to make a move, Uchiha?” I feigned arrogance, but I felt like a wreck.

“Why not make a move yourself?” He countered. 

“You scared or what?” I forced my lips into a smirk.

His lips quirked, but his expression was alien. It wasn’t arrogance. In fact, I had no clue what it was. There was no humor in it. Or was there? I gave my thoughts a mental shake to clear them. I couldn’t afford to be distracted. 

I saw someone shift in the crowd from the corner of my eye, and my concentration slipped. I was barely ready to dodge the leg that swung my direction. My body was jerky in its dodging. Once I steadied myself, I gasped in a breath to calm the lurching of my heart. My nerves were a twisted ball of lead that weighed on my chest. My body was stiff as I dodged each of his attacks, and I didn’t dare attack myself yet. Not while my footing wasn’t secure.

He threw a few punches, all of them fooled. He wasn’t trying. He was testing my defenses, and right now, they were just as chaotic as I was. I wove between the waves of assault, but my mind was gaining no clarity. That didn’t stop me from being stupid enough to lunge at the first opportunity. My arms caught him around the waist, but somehow my back hit the ground.

The air left my lungs in a huff, and I struggled to right myself. Anger burned the bundle over nerves in my chest, and I just wanted to hit the first thing I got my hands on. I lunged for him again once I righted myself, managing to throw my weight behind it and knock him to the ground. I swung my dominant fist, meaning to catch him in the jaw. I missed, giving him the opportunity to pin me beneath him.

My pulse pounded in my ears, my heart leapt into my throat, and I was paralyzed. Waves of unwanted emotions threatened to drown me, and black spots entered my vision. A lack of air in my lungs made itself known, despite my chest’s heaving. The creeping emotion that I didn’t want to acknowledge consumed me, constricting in my chest until the room swayed and faded.

My eyes fluttered open to see a pretty, heart shaped face. My mother’s brown eyes twinkled as a smile spread across her face.

“Good morning, sleepy head.” She laughed, “You’re going to be late for school.”

“I don’t want to go.” I muttered, putting on my best pout.

“And why’s that?” She quirked a dark brow.

“I wanna stay home.” I pulled out my best puppy eyes to complement the pout.

“Look at you,” Mama feigned breathlessness, “You’re almost too irresistible! I can’t stand it!” She wrapped me in a hug and placed kisses all over my face. She refused to stop until I gave in.

“Okay, okay!” I giggled, “I’ll go! I give!”

“That’s my girl!” Her smile gave me a spring in my step the rest of the day.

Once the school day had ended, I rushed home. I got top marks on a really hard test, and I couldn’t wait to tell mama and papa about it. They were going to be so proud of me!

When I got home, everything was wrong. Red and blue lit the area with a scary glow as I approached the scene. I saw the police captain talking to a few other officers, and when he saw me he waved them off. When the officers parted, I saw them. Both of them lying crumbled on the ground. A pang echoed in my chest.

Fugaku blocked my sight and knelt down to my height, “Hana, you have to wake up.”

“But, mama and papa-“

“Hana, wake up.” His voice changed.

“What?”

“Hana, wake up.” His voice faded and another swam before my vision. Kurenai-sensei’s face hovered over mine, her hand gently patting my cheek. Her face practically melted with relief.

A haze lay over my thoughts, rendering them incoherent as I blinked up at her stupidly.

“You fainted. Do I need to take you to the nurse?” Her words sounded foreign, like they were a different language.

“What?” Was my muddled response.

“I think that’s a yes.”

Her previous question dawned on me, “No! I’m fine. No nurse.” I wrenched my body upward. The room spun around me. Disoriented and teetering, I would have hit the ground again had a pair of hands not caught me.

“Sasuke, do me a favor and get her to the nurse?” My head snapped in his direction, hitting me with another dizzy spell.

“No! Honestly! I don’t-“

“I can take her.” Naruto piped up. I sent him the best warning glare I could through the unwelcome emotion clawing at my chest.

“I said: I’m fine.” I growled at him.

“Both of you take her then.” Kurenai sighed, “I’ll need to explain what happened to Lady Tsunade.”

Naruto held his hand out for mine, but I glared up at him. I was determined to stay where I was.

“Let’s go, or I’m carrying you out.” Sasuke said. 

My icy stare shifted to the raven haired boy beside me, “Like hell-“ My heart leapt into my throat when I was suddenly lifted into the air.

“I did warn you.” He stated evenly when I glared at him indignantly.

“Put me down!” I barked, but of course, he ignored me. When he turned on his heel, I thought I’d faint again. Not just because of the dizzy spell that hit me like a bus, but also because of the looks of pure rage and jealousy from the females scattered throughout the classroom. Embarrassment burned in my cheeks.

Had my head not spun at just the thought of swinging at the pretty boy, I would have taken the opportunity to take him out once and for all. My murderous thoughts weren’t lessened when Naruto tagged along. It only worsened my sour mood.

“I have this handled. You don’t need to come.” Sasuke said.

“Sure you do.” Naruto sneered.

“Do you have to carry me!?” I barked, “I mean, damn!”

“Quit being stubborn and shut up.” He countered.

We were at the nurse’s office before I could think of a clever response. Naruto pushed the door open, and Miss Shizune stood up from behind the desk. She acted as the nurse during the morning hours.

“What is it? What happened? Twisted ankle?” She fired question after question at my captor.

“We were sparring and she fainted.” Sasuke explained.

“Set her on the bed.” Shizune motioned to one of two beds separated by a curtain to the left of the room.

“I did not faint! I’m fine.” I huffed indignantly. He placed me on the bed much more gently than I was expecting.

“You’re kinda not fine.” Naruto said.

“I am too, traitor!” I hissed.

“Would you prefer us to say that you fell asleep in the middle of a sparring match instead?” The smirk that lifted up the corners of Uchiha’s mouth told me that he was enjoying this. Had a hand not prevented me from rising, I would have decked him.

“You need to stay still.” Shizune said.

“As much as I hate to admit it, Sasuke’s right. You passed out.” The concern that knit his brows together didn’t lessen my anger at the blond.

“Whose fucking side are you on?” Anger rushed through me so suddenly and my heart pounded so hard in my chest, my hands quivered with the force of it.

“Hana, you need to breathe.” Shizune said gently. Until I heard those words, I hadn’t realized how hard it was to catch my breath. The harder it was to breathe, the more that detestable emotion clawed at my chest. After several minutes of coaching, I managed to get my breathing under control. 

A few moments later, the door to the nurse’s office opened. In stepped Lady Tsunade. Her concerned eyes cast over me before she spoke to Shizune. A few quietly spoken words later, and she turned to me.

“From what I hear, you’ve had quite a few panic attacks today.” Her tone was absolute.

“I don’t have panic attacks.” I muttered stubbornly.

“Yes, just like you didn’t faint and just like you didn’t almost hyperventilate a minute ago.” She raised a brow, daring me to argue with her. Had it been anyone else, I would have.

“Why don’t you boys head back to class.” She motioned to the door and Sasuke went without complaint. Naruto looked apprehensive, “You too.” She said firmly. He was about to argue when I pointed to the door myself. I felt bad immediately when I saw the worry plastered on his face, but I didn’t want him in the room for this conversation. It was embarrassing enough without an audience. Once he was gone, Lady Tsunade continued.

“You’re embarrassed. I understand that, Hana, but the more you deny it, the more it’s going to eat at you. If you keep putting it off, you’ll never learn to cope with it.”

“I don’t know what happened.” I meant it to be much firmer than it came out.

“If you would listen, I told you what happened,” Tsunade said patiently, “You had a panic attack.”

“I don’t panic.”

“Everyone does.”

“Not me.”

“It’s a natural, human reaction to fear-“

“I’m not scared of anything.”

“Hana, you’re only human.”

“Well, maybe I don’t want to be!” The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. Suddenly, my eyes burned with unwanted tears. I told myself I had stopped crying a long time ago, but shame made them fall. I wiped them away hastily as though it would make them stop, but it was no use. Once the dam broke, there was a flood.

No matter how many tears I wiped away, they just kept coming. My chest grew heavy, and my throat constricted. Wordless grief left my balled fists white knuckled. My stomach churned with embarrassment and contempt. I was angry. Angry at myself for feeling this way, Angry at that white-haired bastard who left me such a mess. Angry at Tsunade for speaking the words I had been denying. Angry at Sasuke for understanding. Angry at Naruto for caring. Angry at the world for its pity and its jeers. Just…so angry…at everything.

“I want it to stop.” I hated how pitiful I sounded.

“It won’t unless you face with it,” Tsunade said softly, “You will always feel like this if you keep everything inside of you. It will keep coming in waves until it smothers you. I’ve been there.” Our eyes met and I knew she wasn’t lying to me. The emotion was too real…too fresh.

“The anniversary of your parents’ death will always be rough. That will never change. But every other day doesn’t have to be.”

“How?”

“First, work on acknowledging it.” The answer was too simple for me to be satisfied with it. It was as if she read my mind, because she said, “It sounds easy, doesn’t it? Well…that’s the hardest part. I would be lying if I said the rest was just as simple, but once you take the first step, the rest falls together.”

“I want you to stay in here and rest until your next class. I don’t want to hear any arguments either,” She said firmly.

This time, I didn’t plan to. I was growing tired, and I didn’t want any more pity.


End file.
